Star wars VII
by GEORGE LUCAS
Summary: C'est ma première fic... Le général Luke Skywalker décide de partir dans le vaisseau du nouvel empereur Tite Cloute le fils de Luke...


Bonjour.

J'ai 10 ans et voilà ma première histoire. C'est maman qui a corrigé.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, ça me fera très plaisir...

* * *

IL était une fois une galaxie lointaine

STARS WARS VII

Résumé :

Le général Luke Skywalker décide de partir dans le vaisseau du nouvel empereur (Tite Cloute) le fils de Luke . Il a dû pendant des années repenser à son père (Dark Vador). Il soufra pendant des années (15ans) le temps que son fils grandisse, mais malheureusement une guerre sépare Luke de sa famille car une nouvelle guerre arrive. Le Général Palpatine et son armée viennent pour massacrer le continent de la terre de Tatouine car il veut s'emparer de la petite fille de Luke .

-Vite il faut accélérer, 2 chasseurs de primes de Palpatine nous rattrapent ! dit Luke Skylwalker

-c'est bon il ne nous tirent pas dessus ! dit l'empereur

-Général venez voir !dit le commandant en second

-Oui quoi ?demande Luke

-regardez !

-c'est quoi cette grosse machine ?demande t-il

-Et bien c'est un vaisseau inconnu ! affirme le commandant en second

-Merci je le sais ça ! dit Le général

-Mais regardez il y a des…..**missiles qui foncent droit sur nous !**dit le général

-Vite refermez les boucliers, armez les canons laser et tuez les !dit l'empereur

-désintégrez les et pas de prisonnier ! dit le comandant du vaisseau ennemi au général Luke

-ils ne survivront pas à mes chasseurs de primes ! dit Palpatine.

-Ô non ! il sont trois maintenant à nos trousses et bien armés ! dit le général en étant prêt à pleurer

-TU penses que l'on va mourir papa ? demanda le nouvel empereur Tite Cloute à Luke.

-Oui enfin je pense ! dit en pleurant Luke

-Il faut toujours garder espoir !dit l'empereur Tite Cloute

-Oui tu as raison. Mais contre 1 gros vaisseau et 2 petits très bien armés ce n'est pas la peine de croire à ce truc ! dit le général

Un moment plus tard :

-et vient voir Luke ! Regarde un vaisseau gungan ! dit l'empereur en joie

- humains avoir besoin d'aide ! dit le commandant gungan

-comandant pourriez- vous parlez comme il faut s'il vous plait ! dit le commandant en second gungan.

-Ben faites une demande de transmission téléphonique ! dit le gungan

-Et c'est le général Liik ! dit Luke. Est-ce que vous me recevez ?

- Ici général Liik ! dit le général

- On vous reçoit cinq sur cinq ! dit en joie Luke

-d'accord. Ben qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? dis Liik

-Et bien regardez par vous même ! dit tristement Luke

-Hahahahhahaha vous nous faîtes venir pour ça ! dit en riant Liik

-Ben on les tue et vous nous laissez tranquille ! dit le gungan en s'énervant

-ok ok ! dit Luke

-Armez les canons et tirez ! dit le gungan

-Ô non pas eux ! dit l'empereur Palpatine

-Empereur regardez ! dit un des chasseurs de l'empereur Palpatine

-Des des …….. DES MISSILES AU SECOURS !dit Palpatine

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !dit en se protegeant Palpatine

Booooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmm

-Ben c'est bon! dit le gungan

-Oui merci maintenant on peut rentrer chez nous merci !dirent joyeusement Luke et Tite Cloute

-Oui ! oui c'est ça, allez, bonne chance pour la route !dit le gungan

Plus tard

-Dans 5minutes on est arrivés ! dit Luke

-Ben vous êtes prêts ? dit Tite Cloute en questionnant les membres de l'équipage

-Oui on est prêts ! répondirent les membres

-Et voilà on est arrivés ! dirent Luke et Tite Cloute

-Vous en avez mis du temps ! dit le cinquième empereur républicain

-Content de te revoir Light ! dit en joie Luke

-Tu le connais ?demanda Tite Cloute à Luke

-Mais oui c'est mon amis depuis 10 ans ! répondit Luke

-content de vous connaître troisième Empereur ! dit l'empereur Light

-Oui moi aussi ! dit Tite Cloute

-ben on va prendre l'apéro ? questionna Luke

-Oui ! répondit light

un moment plus tard

-J'ai entendu qu'il y avait une guerre sur votre planète ? dit Light

-Ah bon ? demandèrent Luke et Tite

-Oui ! répondit light

-il faut que j'aille là-bas !dit Luke

-Je t'accompagne papa ! dit Tite

Non reste là Tite !dit Luke

Mais………dit Tite

Il n'y a pas de mais ! dit Luke

Pourquoi ? demanda Tite à Luke

C'est trop dangereux pour toi ! répondit Luke

Ben j'y vais a+ ! dit Luke

Au revoir ! dit Tite en le voyant voler

Un moment plus tard

Ben où ils sont ? se demanda Luke

Et vous là ! cria Luke. Arrêtez vous ou je vous tue !

Lëa !Lëa ! appela Luke

Luke ?dit-elle

Oui c'est moi ! répondit Luke

Pourquoi viens-tu ici ? dit Lëa en questionnent Luke

Vous êtes en guerre non ? demanda Luke

Ca ne te concerne pas ! dit Lëa

Si, c'est ma famille qui est en jeu ! dit Luke

C'est fini la guerre Luke ! dit Lëa

Non, attention Lëa !dit Luke

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN !sœurette !Dit en pleurant Luke en voyant sa sœur mourir

-je te vengerais !dit Luke en pleurant

* * *


End file.
